Mr. Jones (Animal Farm)
Mr. Jones was one of a major antagonists of Animal Farm by George Orwell. Mr. Jones was an old, grumpy, contemptible, despicable, cruel and drunken farmer. Mr. Jones had turn to drink and create misery that he had found the poor company, he's also very cruel to his own animals to abuse and enslave them and furthermore, he kept all the food locked away in a barn so the animals can starve. The next morning, when Old Major passed away, The Animals put up with Mr. Jones long enough, They decided to break in the Barn when all of a sudden, The Farmer wokes up because of the crash and then he founds out the animals are feeding in the barn and Mr. Jones started to whip them with his rawhide. The animals approach closely in anger as wild vicious animals and then Jones ran out of his Manor farm cowardly while animals try to overthrone him, Jones rushed to the Red Lion to gather all his friends or farmers to be ready to attack, the animals begin to seize and attack Jones' men, after the men admit defeated, Jones and the other farmers retreat out of his Manor farm for good. Meanwhile, back at the Red Lion, Jones and his men did not know what to do and also confused how the animals can run the farm. They also found out that Mr. Whymper makes a lot of money from animals that runs the farm, The farmers puts up with this nonsense long enough and begins to start the war again, but Jones is not invited to join his group, his fellows let him know his day is done. In the animated movie only, during the battle between animals and men, Mr. Jones begin to take the dynamites and other equipments of explosion to destroy the windmill, he started to light the dynamites inside of the windmill to destroy the windmill and seemingly commit suicide. In the film, when Benjamin finds out in the window where pigs celebrate to operate farms everywhere, he visualize Napoleon as Farmer Jones, because he and the other pigs has were about to became and act like humans. In the book, Mr. Jones just died from alcoholic poisoning. In the 1999 live action film, he was protray as a weakling and he asked other farmers for money, but the farmers see him as a disgrace. His wife tried to get him to do his job, but Mr. Jones ignores her. Evidence If Jones pay attention to the farm he would never have money problems. Because of his drinking, it cause him to be overworked, cruel, and incompetent farmer. Jones drinks all day causing him to work poorly. Because of his drinking he lost the farm. Mrs. Jones tried to get him to work, but he won't listen. Mrs. Jones knew his drinking caused him the farm and their lives. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Bullies Category:Dictator Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Abusers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Live Action Villains Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Gunmen Category:Non-Disney Villains